


Kissing Instructor

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A guy that Alec goes out on a date with claims that Alec is a bad kisser. That leaves Alec in a completely horrible mood and is whining to his roommate, his best friend (and a crush), Magnus, just what a douche the guy was. Still, he feels pretty self-conscious about it and in the end Magnus (who also has a major crush on his roommate) happily volunteers to test out Alec's kissing abilities.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 310
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Kissing Instructor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsT/gifts).



> Thank you for supporting my fics, your comments always make me smile. So thank you so much for that <3 Here is a little something to show my gratitude ^^

“And you know what he said?” asked Alec and Magnus looked at him. “ _ That was literally the worst kiss I’ve ever had _ ,” grumbled Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. He has been talking to this guy online for a few days and they decided to go out for a date, which ended up with a kiss. All was going well, but then the guy just pulled away after the kiss, looking completely unimpressed and he broke things off immediately. Alec didn’t particularly care because he was much more interested in someone else (his best friend), but it still hurt his feelings because he knew that he wasn’t as bad as the other claimed. Sure, he didn’t have much  _ experiences _ , but that didn’t matter. He was still pretty good, he didn’t-

“What a dick,” said Magnus and glanced over his friend and roommate. Alexander and him met at their first year in university, became best friends soon after. Magnus was a year older and having Alec as a roommate was actually amazing. His previous roommate - Lorenzo Rey - was a complete and utter dick, so Magnus was more than happy to see him gone. He was terrified who he’d get next, but he was glad to see that it was someone  _ normal.  _ The fact that he was good looking helped too, but it was more than just looks. Alexander was kind and never selfish, unlike the previous guy. So, he was blessed. 

Magnus knew all about the date that Alec went on; Alec spent the whole day preparing for it, nervous as hell because he didn’t want things to go south and despite being jealous, Magnus decided to help his friend out. Magnus has been crushing on Alec for a while now, but never admitted it as he didn’t really want to ruin their friendship. But he was pissed that the guy made Alec feel so badly about himself; Alexander didn’t deserve it and he just clicked with his tongue.

“I know, right?” asked Alec and then whined. “You know, I might not have a lot of practice, but I ain’t as bad as he claims,” said Alec, pissed off and Magnus chuckled because when Alec was in his grumpy mood, he was the cutest to him. “For his information, he is so lucky to get the taste of these lips,” he said and pointed to his lips, making Magnus chuckle and he just nodded.  _ Ah, if only he was so lucky to taste those lips one.  _ Cute and pouty, adorable… kissable and so, so yummy. Magnus licked across his lower lip and then forced out a little chuckle.

“Don’t let it get to you,” said Magnus. “He’s just a douche,” he said and Alec nodded.  _ Magnus was always so supportive and understanding.  _ He sighed and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You’ll have better luck next time,” said Magnus and then gave him a little wink, Alec just shaking his head because there was no way that he was going on another date any time soon. Nope, his dating life was being put on hold because that wasn’t the first time that he got burned because of his lack of experience.

“Nope, I’m never dating again,” said Alec and plopped down onto his bed. “I’m gonna stay alone forever - forever alone boat for me it is,” he said and Magnus just chuckled because Alec was being overdramatic again, but he knew how he felt. He’d feel he same and he bit into his lip. For Magnus, it was quite the opposite. Because he had quite a few exes and because he swung both ways, there was a stigma going on around him and there were people constantly trying to hook up with him. He’d go on dates, hoping for the best, but then it turned out that they were just trying to get into his pants. There were rumours going on about him, but none of them were true. And it pissed him off, but the best way was to just ignore them and not give a damn what others thought of him. In principle, that was all well and easy, but when it came to reality, there were too many bad people around him. He wanted to find his happiness, but others were just there to take advantage of him. ‘’I’ll die alone,’’ said Alec suddenly and brought Magnus back to reality. Magnus laughed and then just shook his head.

‘’Now, now, don’t be so pessimistic,’’ said Magnus and gave him a little wink. Alec looked away and he cursed under his breath; his heart was beating fast and he sighed, biting into his lower lip.  _ Everything would be amazing if Magnus had the same feelings for him as he did for him!  _ But Alec was far too timid to find out if there was even a possibility. It would be worse to be friend-zoned and he just sighed again. ‘’I mean it, you’ll find someone that likes you for who you are,’’ said Magnus and laid down on his own bed. ‘’So don’t worry too much because of one douche,’’ said Magnus and smiled.  _ Anyone would be lucky to get someone as amazing as Alec as their significant other.  _

‘’But he’s not the only one that complained,’’ said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’I don’t know, I just… I’ll remain celibate for my whole life,’’ he said. ‘’Seems better than to be met with disappointment every time I decide to open my heart,’’ he said, pretty much determined and Magnus looked at him way. Alexander was a virgin, he confessed that to him once and to him and Alec was quite ashamed of it. Magnus has told him more than once that he had nothing to be ashamed of; he should wait for the first time to be with the person that he really loved.  _ Magnus learned that the hard way.  _ Sighing, he clasped his hands together and tried to cheer Alec up.

‘’I’ve told you, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,’’ said Magnus softly and glanced over at Alec’s way. Alec was lying on his side and then he prompted himself up, gazing at Magnus and then he glanced down. Alec was biting on his lip and in the end he nodded because Magnus was right. Magnus had a point and he gave him a soft smile - Magnus always knew what to say to make him feel better, his heart fastening a little bit and he then huffed under his breath. ‘’Just don’t push it and love will find a way into your life when you least expect it,’’ he said and then sighed. ‘’I hope the same goes for me,’’ he said under his breath and Alec rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

‘’Still,’’ continued Alec. ‘’I just wish I had a few more experiences. I don’t mean with  _ sex _ ,’’ said Alec and his cheeks coloured a little bit. ‘’Just with kissing,’’ he said and chewed on his lip. ‘’To make a guy just melt with one single kiss - how amazing would that be?’’ he asked and laughed nervously. Magnus licked across his lower lip -  _ Alec could practice on him any time he’d like.  _ Magnus suppressed back his little sigh and he then tried  _ not _ to think about it. He really tried to focus on something else, but the little voice in his head wouldn't stop whispering foolish things into his ear; like there was a devil sitting on his shoulder.

‘’Yeah, I don’t really buy it,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him. ‘’That you’re as bad at kissing as the guy claimed,’’ he said and Alec started laughing because Magnus was being kind of ridiculous.

‘’You just say that to make me feel better,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes.

‘’No, no, I mean it,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. 

‘’My kissing sucks,’’ whined Alec and stuffed his face into his pillow, his whining getting louder, but it soon died out as soon as Magnus spoke up and Alec’s jaw literally dropped, his mouth hung open as Magnus had apparently a good idea of testing if Alec’s kissing was actually as bad as he claimed it to be.

‘’Let me be the judge of it,’’ said Magnus in the heap of the moment. He suddenly felt really bold, but as soon as he heard himself say that, he wished that he could take it all back as he didn’t want Alec to feel uncomfortable. Alec sat there for a little while and was contemplating things, trying not to show it too much just how much he wanted the kiss to happen and he bit onto his lower lip. His lips were on Magnus’ and he shuddered because just the thought of them kissing made him shiver with excitement. He had to force himself to look away and Magnus didn’t know what to say and silence fell in between them, trying to find a good excuse and Alec hummed.

‘’Huh?’’ he asked.

Magnus didn’t know what to say and he kept holding in his breath. ‘’You know what, it was just a dumb idea,’’ said Magnus despite him wanting to kiss Alec. It was a good opportunity - it was a bad excuse and he knew it, but still at the same time…  _ no.  _ He shook his head. ‘’It was just a joke, forget it,’’ said Magnus and started laughing nervously. As he was trying not to freak out, Alec didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity.  _ The opportunity like this to kiss Magnus wasn’t going to come again any time soon and he needed to cease the moment!  _ Magnus was offering and he-

‘’Let’s do it,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him. ‘’I mean, we’re both friends and-and it’s just a kiss, nothing more, right?’’ asked Alec, hopeful though his heart was screaming  _ that it was so much more than just a kiss.  _ Alec was planning on impressing Magnus with his kisses, though he knew that he shouldn’t be too hopeful. Magnus was probably used to people better than him and he just- he glanced down and then was preparing to start back-paddling, but Magnus was finally on the same page as him… all of the sudden.

Alec’s reaction was amusing to Magnus -  _ he wasn’t opposed to the idea of them kissing?  _ Kind of interesting and fascinating and he then glanced at Alec again, who was fighting the upcoming flush, but he didn’t do a very good job at pretending to be all cool and collected. In fact, he was quite the flushing and blushing mess and Magnus decided to go with the flow. ‘’Sure,’’ said Magnus and then perked up. ‘’I mean… if you want I cans how show you a trick or two,’’ he said and winked. ‘’And you’ll make the next guy’s head spin with just a mere and innocent kiss,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec swallowed.

‘’Okay,’’ he said eagerly,  _ way too eagerly.  _ Alec had to pace himself! But he couldn’t hide the way his heart was fluttering, his chest feeling giddy and he was trying not to smile too widely, his palms shaking slightly as he placed them together. Magnus gulped down as well and then stood up, going over to Alec’s bed, the other’s eyes on him just watching him and Alec could swear that Magnus was going to  _ hear _ just how fast his heart was pounding. It was dangerous and he giggled nervously, Magnus giving him a little chuckle as well. Both of them were nervous, yet giddy and Magnus eased closer.

‘’Are you completely sure?’’ asked Magnus, just in case.

‘’Yes, please teach me,’’ said Alec playfully and Magnus sighed softly. 

Alec tried to play it off cool, trying not to appear too stiff and he was just gazing into Magnus’ eyes, no longer nervous. His eyes fell onto Magnus’ lips and he gulped.  _ Finally.  _ Magnus leaned even closer and Alec was just sitting there, waiting for the kiss to happen. Magnus could see that Alec was waiting for him to make the first move and he smiled. ‘’Okay,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, taking in a deep breath. ‘’First,’’ he said and gently cupped Alec’s face. The younger gasped softly and then smiled, nodding. Okay, step one completed. They needed to go to step two! It was very important lesson. ‘’Cup his face and gaze into his eyes, wait for a little bit. Make him  _ desperate _ for the kiss, but not too desperate,’’ said Magnus, his voice low and quiet, barely audible and Alec nodded.

‘’Okay,’’ he said. ‘’A-and then?’’ he asked. ‘’Show me your special technique,’’ he said.

‘’Ah, you’re an eager learner, but first we must cover the basics,’’ teased Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Magnus that he wasn’t a complete rookie, but then Magnus leaned closer and all of those words stayed at the back of Alec’s throat, unable to come out. How could he possibly speak up when he had Magnus leaning in so close and he could feel his hot breath against his cheek. ‘’You wait for him to go speechless,’’ said Magnus playfully and Alec’s cheeks have gotten even redder. ‘’And then you just,’’ he said and finally plucked enough courage, leaning in and he placed his lips softly on top of Alec’s. It was just a simple kiss, lips barely touching, but Alec felt his heart leaping to his throat.  _ This was better than he imagined.  _ Magnus pulled back smiled when he saw Alec chasing his lips. ‘’Just a little peck,’’ he said. ‘’Take it slow,’’ said Magnus, his hot breath tickling against Alec’s lips.

‘’Magnus,’’ he gasped. ‘’Mind speed it along?’’ he asked because he didn’t get enough.

‘’Patience,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Lean back in,’’ he said and pressed another kiss upon Alec’s lips. Kissing Alexander felt amazing, he could feel that his friend was trembling slightly under his touches, but in a good way, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he was going to enjoy this kiss as well. Magnus applied more pressure to the kiss and Alec took that as a sign to keep going, leaning in as well and he gently held Magnus by the back of his neck, going slow, yet he wanted to show off - to make Magnus breathless with his kisses even though Magnus was supposed to be the one giving out the lesson.  _ He just wanted Magnus to remember this kiss for good.  _

And Magnus was going to remember it for a long time, there was no way that he could forget something  _ this _ good, Alec softly pulling back, but then their lips were back on top of each other’s, Alec keeping his eyes tightly shut as he was trying to do what  _ felt _ right. Bringing Magnus closer felt right, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair felt right, so that was what he did and he was rewarded by a gasp of approval from Magnus, which startled Alec and he quickly pulled back. ‘’S-sorry, did… it’s bad, right? I-I-’’ he started, but Magnus cut him off in the middle of sentence by kissing him again.

Magnus had no idea what Alec was talking about, Alexander’s kisses were amazing, addicting, intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough of it. Hearing Alec’s soft moans and hums as they kissed made him smile and it made him wonder how Alec would react if he… Magnus decided to test something out and he gently ran his tongue over Alec’s lower lip and the response that he got was… Alec gasped loudly, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, allowing Magnus to slip his tongue inside of his mouth and both of them groaned when their tongues brushed against each other. Magnus was left breathless when he felt Alec biting into his lower lip, gently sucking on it and then pulling back. Magnus shuddered…  _ who dared to call Alec a bad kisser _ ?

Neither of them spoke, tension growing and Alec allowed himself to be pushed back against the bed, allowing Magnus to climb on top of him - they’ve been holding back for a long time and all of the feelings, all of the bottled sexual tension between them finally erupted and neither of them wanted the moment to stop, Alec’s fingers again in Magnus’ hair, Magnus’ lips on Alec’s neck then and he was pushing down on top of him and Alec was in heaven -  _ if that was how it all ended, he’d die a happy man.  _ ‘’Yes,’’ gasped Alec loudly and Magnus kissed him again, softer that time and Alec placed his hand on top of Magnus’ chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. Magnus’ lips were soon kissing down Alec’s jaw, Alec caught in the moment and he just- ‘’I love you,’’ slipped past his lips and Magnus immediately pulled back. That worked like cold shower and Magnus glanced down, Alec’s eyes wide in shock and he covered his mouth. 

‘’Alexander… what did you say?’’ whispered Magnus and Alec shook his head, trying to show that absolutely and completely  _ nothing.  _ Magnus’ heart was pounding even more and he gently pulled Alec’s hands away from his lips. ‘’Say it again?’’ he asked and Magnus glanced down, Magnus’ initial shock soon turning into happiness because- ‘’Please?’’ he asked and Alec was biting on his lip because he didn’t know if Magnus was teasing him or-

‘’Nothing, it was-’’

‘’Do you have feelings for me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec didn’t respond. ‘’Just let me say something for the record, that I, um… I wouldn’t give out kissing lessons so freely if I didn’t have feelings for someone, I mean,’’ he said and suddenly felt nervous. Alec looked surprised underneath him and he blinked a few times. Alec then started thinking about it - when he mentioned going out on a date with that guy, Magnus was in a bad mood. He seemed as if he was jealous. At the time it didn’t make much sense, but now-

‘’Is that why you were in such a bad mood when I told you about my date?’’ asked Alec and Magnus’ face darkened. ‘’You were jealous?’’

‘’So?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’You deserve someone way better than him anyway,’’ rambled Magnus and it all made sense, Alec laughing.

‘’Someone like you?’’

‘’Exactly,’’ said Magnus. ‘’At least I’ll treat you right unlike him,’’ he said. ‘’Never hurt you, cherish you and love you properly,’’ he said, nodding and Alec was shaking with laughter. Magnus was blushing and he was adorable, finally stopping his little rant and then he looked down. ‘’So,’’ said Magnus, trying to cover up his embarrassment. ‘’You meant what you said? Do you really… you know?’’ asked Magnus, his voice much softer this time and Alec finally nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec shyly and looked down. Magnus made him look up again. 

‘’This is the best day ever,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec couldn’t disagree with that. ‘’And just for the record,’’ said Magnus and leaned closer in. ‘’You’re an amazing kisser, Alexander,’’ purred Magnus into Alec’s ear. Alec shuddered softly and then pulled Magnus back a little bit, only to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
